A problem with existing infant diapers is that when disposable diapers are used, and the diaper is wetted or soiled even slightly, the entire diaper is discarded, at considerable expense and causing considerable waste. Fitted cloth diapers are less popular than disposable diapers due to their expense and the time and labour required to wash them, while non-fitted cloth diapers are difficult to fit to the infant, and also involve considerable labour to wash them. There is therefore a need for an infant diaper which combines the convenience of disposable diapers with the economy and environmental benefits of cloth diapers.